


Arrangements

by Seesaws



Series: Providence [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Firefly AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seesaws/pseuds/Seesaws
Summary: Terushima, resident companion, decides to join a bunch of space cowboys.
Series: Providence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read other parts of Providence, but is recommended. Slight hints to 'Rustic can be Charming".  
> Knowledge of firefly not needed to understand.

Terushima inspected the shuttle with fake disinterest. Taking in in the space, mentally visualizing how it might be utilised. 

“You made it sound more impressive in your transmission”

“It’s a sturdy and reliable blank canvas as of now, you can get creative with it I’m sure.” Kuroo suggested. He shifted his weight from where he was hanging in the porthole doorway, his arms supporting him on the top of the frame as he leaned forward. 

“What’s her range? Terushima asked as he moved in towards the cockpit, the long translucent fabric of his attire flowing behind him.

“Standard short, she’ll break atmo from a wide orbit.” Oikawa answered as he followed him in halfway. “She’ll get you where you need to go and bring you back just fine, I’ve even boosted the maneuverability above the models original specs. Not by much, but makes her more manageable for planetside airspace in big cities. On top of that she’s got a number of modifications and improvements from over the years, space worthy and reliable.”

Terushima raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “And I’m supposed to believe that by just your word? I should get a test flight to be sure.”

“You should take my word for it, I’m a Blue Castle graduate.” Oikawa put his hands on his hips.

“Ha? For real?” he looked back to the others for confirmation.

Sawamura, if he recalled his name correctly, shrugged in response. “It’s true, we saw his credentials, top of his class.” 

Terushima turned back to Oikawa. “What the hell are you doing flying on a ship like this then? Can’t see why a guy like you would be living a shabby life like Kuroo.”

“Hey!” Kuroo and Sawamura objected in unison.

“Same reason you will be too, the adventure, a change of scenery, and as a bonus you get to expand your clientele.” Oikawa explained.

“Hm and yours too, I suppose. That is why you contacted me over… other potential offers, isn't it? A certain kind of representation and respectability.”

“Not sure respectability is the right word for a Companion.” Kuroo huffed a short laugh.

“Wow. Rude Kuroo, and I thought you liked me.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong I like you well enough. You have a particular favored standing in some parts of society, sure, but it doesn't exactly make you an ambassador.”

“That is part of it, yes,” Sawamura jumped in. “But I also prefer to make business arrangements with people who have an affiliation with someone I trust that can vouch for them. Even if that affiliation is Kuroo.”

“Hey!”

“So, are you interested?”

Terushima gave the shuttle another look over and considered it carefully. Oikawa was right, he was slightly fascinated with the space cowboy lifestyle fantasy. Kuroo knew this and lured him in with the promise for a more exciting way of life which allowed him to maintain his profession. 

“If you lower your rental price by a quarter.” he locked eyes with Sawamura.

“Told you.” Kuroo said with a smirk, satisfied with himself.

“Rental price includes sit down meals and access to the kitchen and other common spaces. If you want to seclude yourself to the shuttle then I’ll reduce it.” Sawamura challenged.

Terushima tsked and gave a small laugh. “You are firm Sawamura. I like that in a man. Okay, fifteen percent less. I keep full privacy and autonomy over the shuttle as it will become my home and living space, but I’ll take you up on those dinners.” He finished, adding a wink for extra effect.

Sawamura’s gaze was solid and unwavering but Terushima could see the blush that was creeping up his neck.

“Oh, also if this deal goes through, which I'm sure it will,” Terushima smiled cutely, “I need the assurance that when I make an appointment with a client I am in a position to keep it. I can’t let my reliability that has been so kindly be vouched for-” He gestured dramatically at Kuroo, “Lose its credibility.” 

“Not to worry, I’ll make sure that you’ll be able to follow through on your appointments… and as for fifteen percent, I suppose I can let that slide on good faith and the promise of a mutually beneficial business relationship.” Sawamura said expectantly, donning a cheeky smile and raised eyebrow, arms folded.

“I’m certain it will be. Besides, how can one refuse such an offer to be on board a ship that has its own male harem for a crew?” Terushima teased. A bit over the top he had to admit, but he never did hold back.   
Sawamura's blush had resurfaced twice as red, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. Kuroo and Oikawa were quietly snickering, unfazed by the comment.

After a few seconds Sawamura collected himself again to respond. “I thought Companions were more dignified with their wording.” 

Terushima watched as he struggled and tried to keep his expressions schooled. 

"And I don't have a harem. I have crewmates who are all a pain in the ass." he complained, face contorting.

"Co-captains!" Kuroo corrected.

"Don’t worry, it’s not your harem when I’m the one who technically bought the ship. If anything I'm the resident sugar daddy." Oikawa chirped as he walked to stand beside Sawamura, patting his arm.

Sawamura's face scrunched up in disgust. "Why do you say things? Like, at all."

"Because I paid for my right to do so."

"Regrettably."

"You don't get to complain. You're lucky I allowed you to join me." Oikawa chastised, hanging on his shoulder.

Sawamura rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it was the other way around. You were all on your own." 

"Anyways!" Kuroo interrupted, directing the conversation back over to Terushima. "If those are your only terms and what-not, welcome aboard!"

"Oh I do have one more condition." Terushima said, clapping his hands as he remembered it.

"Oh?" The three captains waited.

"Sugar daddy or no, I will not be servicing any of you or the other members of your crew."

"Damn. That's a shame" Kuroo sighed.

"Don't worry Tetsun, I'll service you whenever you want.' Oikawa offered, slapping Kuroo’s ass on his way out of the shuttle.

"Yeah, you say that but you never follow through." He complained over his shoulder with an annoyed pout.

"It's all part of my very extensive foreplay!" Oikawa called from the walkway. 

“What a tease.” 

“You’re not much better yourself.” Sawamura commented.

“I know.” Kuroo grinned before turning around to follow Oikawa, leaving Terushima alone with Sawamura who was pinching his nose.

“Well then. If that's all your amendments to signing on, I’ll go get the paperwork.”

“Oh so official! I wouldn’t have expected there to be paperwork when it came to business deals with space cowboys.” Terushima laughed.

“If you wanted a handshake with spit I can do that too.” Sawamura huffed.

Terushima spat into his hand and stuck it out to the other. “Hell yeah, why not!”

Sawamura stared blankly at him, eyes wide. “I wasn’t being serious.”

“We’ll now I am! So you should follow through. C’mon we can do it both ways~” Terushima wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m starting to see why you and Kuroo get along.” Sawamura sighed, before giving in and spitting in his hand to provide Terushima his ‘authentic cowboy handshake’.

“Don’t be so woeful Sawamura! I’m sure you and I will get along just as well soon enough.” Terushima said coyly. 

Sawamura put on a forced smile, putting a little extra squeeze in the handshake. “I look forward to it.”

Terushima patted their joined hands with his free one, giggling. “Me too!”

He was going to have a lot of fun toying with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who aren’t familiar with Firefly universe/lore a Companion is an escort/sex worker but with training in customs and and such for formal occasions ect. as well and general law makes it a more elevated and respected profession.


End file.
